1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of horseback riding saddles and is more particularly in the field of internal construction of western type saddles. The invention is directed toward improvement in the strength and reliability of the frame of the saddle, commonly called a saddletree, and the connections formed between the saddle and its girth or girths which hold it in place on the body of the horse.